The Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki, The Child of Prophechy
by mansg598
Summary: The-Chronicles-of-Naruto-Uzumaki-The-Child-of-Prophecy (Sorry for spelling mistake in title.) Summary : What if Minato, Kushina, Jiraya, Tsunade, Rin, Obito and Kakashi got to view future events before they happened. Would they be able to change the future for the better. Read to find out. Naruto X Yugito pairing and Kakahi X Rin pairing
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Hi guys I am back with a new story. Ok first thing I want to state is that the the starting part of this chapter comes from a fanfiction story from a user called Bloody-Mad. I give him full credit for it. Although the main idea of the story is the same as his I am going to clarify a few things :

1. I am not stealing his story, there will be many visible differences in our story-lines.

2. This story is written with several purposes such as : (Naruto deserves a family and a family life, also I don't see many Kakashi X Rin fanfics so I decided to write one.

3. This is going to be a fanfic with the following pairings : Kakashi X Rin and Naruto X Yugao. I will probably add a Shikamaru X Temari pairing in this fic if you guys want it.

4. The future timeline that the gang from Konoha will view will follow the cannon with some changes that I am going to add in.

5. I will probably update the story once every 2 weeks or maybe once a week based on the response from the viewers of this fic.

6. If in future if by accident I use the unique ideas (meaning ideas that are not common and have been used by one or two fanfic authors)of another author then please let me know via pm and I WILL GIVE CREDIT TO THE AUTHOR FOR IT.

* * *

Disclaimer : If I owned Naruto, characters such as Kushina, Minato, Rin, Konan, Nagato, Asuma, Sarutobi and Neji would not have died.

* * *

The Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki, The Child of Prophecy

Chapter 1 : Enter Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Knowing the future to what's to come had never been done or known in the Elemental Continent. For this was dangerous for many reasons. The balance would tip, and the wicked would undoubtedly use it for their benefits.

This was the unspoken rule: "Do not meddle with the future. In order to prevent even greater darkness and suffering, even with pure intentions in our hearts, we must never attempt to know the future."

This was a rule that all should follow. . . Even if it was unspoken. Naturally, you were to assume this.

Unfortunately, there was a go-with-the-flow kind of person who quite frankly didn't give a shit for such rules (and why should she? She is a deity) for she was the one in control and knew this would help bring peace to this world, along with her companion. The two were garbed in cloaks, the first in a brilliant scarlet cloak, and the second in one of pitch black.

"Things are going according to plan. All we need to do is stop the time of this world while they're in that dimensional room I created for them," The melodious voice of a woman spoke up from the scarlet cloak.

"It's a good thing he gave his permission for them to know the future," From the pitch black cloak of the second figure, came the voice of a boy— perhaps just emerging into adolescence.

"Yes, our mistress has been anxious for them to know and change the Nation's future, and help that person." The scarlet cloaked woman said.

"Let's hope for the best," The boy in the pitch black cloak said worriedly.

The mysterious woman giggled in a fluid and musical tone. "I'm sure it will! Even with any changes he'll still grow into the man of legends; it's just in his character. This I am sure of!" In her voice, you could practically hear the wide smile.

"But...how will you know his father will even survive Kyuubi's future attack? I'm pretty sure that's something our mistress cannot prevent, along with his mother's death," The cloaked boy said.

The woman merely replied, "This is the Yondaime we are talking about. He can do the near impossible. He has shown that over the years in Konoha. He is Naruto's father for a reason. Not to mention our mistress will most likely have us prevent his mother's death,"

"Then I guess we'll set up the jutsu into motion," The boy sighed.

The woman nodded. "Yes. Let's get this over with."

A bright pure light engulfed the two people as they began the jutsu to change the future for the better.

* * *

Author notes : Bold is for what happens during the video footage

* * *

It was a relatively relaxing day in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Many of the Leaf's finest ninja were out and about in the battlefield of the Third Great Shinobi War in the Elemental Continent, or out doing missions to show their village's strength. The war had been going on for quite some time. As the war continued and months turned into years, more and more the sadness and heartache that accompanied war seemed to smother the people of the village.

This war was something that one specific shinobi wanted to end. The hatred and blood being shed was tiresome and eroded the spirit— even in the battlefield as he killed his enemies, he still felt pity and sadness for those whose blood was on his hands. He was a kind man, but would do everything in his power to help and protect those whom he held dear to his heart.

This man was better known as Namikaze Minato, the rising star of Konoha's ninja corps.

Right at the moment, the extremely handsome young man of outstanding reputation was on a rare off day, and was running a bit late to meet his girlfriend.

Slowing down as he approached the local ramen bar, Ichiraku Ramen, he jogged into the little place, ducking under the short curtains. Sitting rather impatiently with her arms crossed tightly under a firm and decently sized chest, was the woman of his dreams, Uzumaki Kushina. Glaring at him as soon as their eyes locked, the beautiful young red head started in on him.

"What took you so long Minato? We were supposed to meet up here fifteen minutes ago! You had better have a good reason." She growled at him, grumpy from being surrounded by delicious ramen, but unable to have any of it just because she as nice enough to wait for him!

He smiled sheepishly, bringing up a hand to rub the back of his head. "I'm so sorry Kushina, but I had to tell my team that there was no training today— and you know them, so it took a little longer than I had anticipated. Forgive me?" He clapped both hands in front of his face, shoulders stooped forwards in a classic pose of penitence. She frowned at him for a minute, before gustily sighing.

"You're lucky I like you too much to give you what you deserve." She mumbled in mock annoyance, before smiling at him.

Just barely holding back a blush, Minato returned her smile with one of his megawatt grins, that only increased when he saw a blush race across her face before she hid behind her amazingly long fall of red hair, scowling. Finding her embarrassment inexplicably cute, he quickly took the seat next to her and brushed the hair hiding her face from his gaze back behind her ear. Who knew that the fierce girl who declared herself his rival for the Hokage's seat, as well as holding a fervent disdain for his "flakiness", would end up being his one and only.

"Well, shall we get started?" He asked kindly, and still blushing, she agreed. But, as they intertwined their hands, and got ready to order, they were engulfed in a white light, before they and the white light vanished from sight.

At the same time, about ten miles from the village gates, a tall and imposing figure with an equally impressive mane of long spiky white hair in a ponytail, turned to his smaller yet equally as impressive blonde haired companion. The blonde beauty (who the man now known as Jiraiya would attest to being the greatest beauty in all of the Elemental Nations— though to be fair to the red head his student Minato was seeing, she came a very close SECOND) also turned to her partner, wariness in her honey brown eyes.

"You feel that too?" Jiraiya asked, the serious tone coming from the usually jovial and carefree man the blonde beauty— named Senju Tsunade— let her know this was serious.

"Yes," she nodded in agreement, sharp eyes tracking anything unusual in their surroundings, "that power . . . was unlike anything I've ever felt."

No sooner had that last syllable left her rouge red lips, when both she and Jiraiya were engulfed in the white light that claimed Minato and Kushina previously, before they too vanished from sight.

At the EXACT same time at Training Ground Seven back in Konoha, there were three genin who lazed around uncertain with what to do with the free time given to them by their sensei Minato Namikaze.

A spiky black-haired boy yawned loudly, jaws looking as if they would crack if stretched anymore. "This is so boring!" Uchiha Obito complained in a petulant voice. A brunette by the name of Inuzuka Rin, rolled over onto her side from where she lay in the grass next to him, eyeing him tiredly. The corners of her mouth pulled down, making the purple markings on her cheeks stretch a little, as doe brown eyes glared into pitch black ones, hidden behind orange goggles.

"And you don't think we are as well? Give it a rest already." She sighed wearily, tucking a lock of shoulder length chocolate hair behind her ear.

Obito cast puppy dog eyes at the girl (who also happened to be his not-so-secret-crush), and whimpered, "But . . ."

A snort from his other side made his head snap around so fast you could hear the bones crack, glare as hot as a Katon jutsu ready and aimed at his rival. "Got anything to say bastard?"

A handsome young boy sat isolated away from the other two (by choice, thank you) on a large boulder, in the classic pose of a brooding douche— I mean . . . affected young man. Hatake Kakashi, whose no doubt handsome face was half covered by a mask, silver gravity defying hair kept out of his face by the Konoha Headband he wore with pride, turned his head enough for Obito to make out the pure disdain in the cobalt eye. "You should keep quiet dobe." He said in a monotone voice.

"Why you—! Say that to my face!" Obito spat, temper flaring at the outright disrespect coming from the smug silver-haired boy. Just as he was about to lunge for the throat of his teammate, they were engulfed and taken by the white light.

Now, it would be up to these seven individuals to change the future . . . for better . . . or for worse.

This narrator just wonders . . . how has nobody witnessed this?!

"WHAT THE—!"

"Ouch!"

"Dobe get off me!"

"You! Get! Off!"

"Damn! Kushina-koi you alright?"

"Yeah— hey! Jiraiya, move. Your. Hands."

Eventually the ragtag group disentangled themselves from each other. Confused, they assessed their situation. They, for some strange reason, had been taken from Konoha, and dumped into a large white room. The room was decorated in whites and spring colors. There were four doors, leading to other rooms but the doors were closed. The walls of the room were a pristine white with green and gold detailing, like vines crawling up the corners to the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large ivory couch that curved into a half circle, with lemon chiffon and vanilla pillows. In the middle of the couch was an oak wood coffee table with a cinnamon vase holding yellow and pink roses and a remote control. To the right was a decent-sized kitchen. On the wall directly across from them were a fire place and a flat screen— their TVs were still rather large boxes. There were no windows.

"What the hell?" Kushina aptly simplified everyone else's thoughts into that one blunt statement.

"Well, see, it worked! And you weren't a believer, were you silly!"

"I never said I didn't believe, don't put words in my mouth!"

Whirling around, the Konoha group faced the two new strangers that suddenly entered the room. One was a small figure in a scarlet red cloak, with— they noticed with shock— two large storm gray wings folded up behind her back, the other figure in an ebony cloak loomed over the first figure.

The figure in the scarlet cloak spoke up, identifying herself as the female that spoke first. "Well, I'm so glad to see you all here, you really have no idea. You lucky people are being given a little something special."

"I won't trust the words of a stranger, especially one whose face is hidden from me. Identify yourself!" Tsunade barked, honey eyes narrowed yet blazing.

"Calm down, fine!" The woman said with mirth in her voice. She took hold of her hood and pushed it back, revealing her face. A lovely woman perhaps in her late teens or early twenties stood before them. Her hair was a deep navy blue and gently wavy, surrounding a cherubic yet mature face. A hair band pushed back her hair from her face, where two sets of amethyst eyes looked directly at the group, curiosity glinting in their depths. A lovely Cupid 's bow mouth was curved into a smile. Turning to her still-cloaked companion, she spoke, voice musical and happy.

"Well, now yours. They won't listen to a thing we say if you insist on being antisocial."

The other figure grunted. "Keep babbling on and they'll tune you out." The voice was smooth and male, if still rather high, indicating that he was even younger than the girl.

He too pushed back his hood, revealing a young yet handsome face belonging to someone in their mid-teens. The boy's hair was like Minato's excluding the red and black highlights. His eyes which had a slit pupil were the yellow of a hawk, showing some nervousness, but never wavering from the group. The left corner of his mouth was being chewed on by a lengthy canine.

"Nice to meet you, name's Anazawa Tohru." The boy drawled, smiling at them.

"And my name is Takigawa Mitsuki!" the bubbly raven beauty chirped.

"May I ask why we're here?" Minato was the first to speak up, voice calm and warm.

"You all have an important role in the future. Some more than others, but you'll figure that out. Though in the end things worked out fine, a lot of pain and suffering could have been avoided. It was too cliché for our tastes so we wanted to mix things up, and help our favorite hero, who will bring peace to your world. And with your help, by watching and learning of the events of the distant future, we can do that." Mitsuki boldly declared.

Though the group were confused, their facial expressions remained neutral and distantly polite— if these people had the power to bring them here, wherever here was, then it's best not to anger them needlessly.

"Whether you believe or not is your choice. However, you're here, so might as well not waste it." Grinning at them, Tohru turned to Minato, and from his cloak procured a set of discs. These discs were kept in an orange case with the title printed in large, glossy gold lettering over the orange front. Handing it Minato, he took his place by his companion's side once more.

"The Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki." Minato read aloud for the rest to hear. Huh. Naruto, like the character in Jiraiya-sensei's book? Looking at the Toad Sage, he could see the man had reached the same conclusion. Turning around to the group, they all had a silent conversation, looking into each other's eyes. Jiraiya was the spokesperson this time, turning to speak to the two odd beings.

"We accept, and thank you humbly for this." He said, straight to the point. Tohru and Mitsuki smiled.

"Ah, one last thing!" Mitsuki said, pointing to the flat screen.

"That is for you people to view the upcoming events you'll be glad for it. Whenever a point comes into the story where you want to pause the video to analyze the situation just take the remote and press the large button in the centre. When you want to resume the video once more just press the button once again. OK?"

With that, Mitsuki and her companion faded away, both of them silently wishing the group from Konoha the best of luck.

The group still stood around even after the two had left. Obito, deciding to be the one to break the stupor, clapped his hands together, as if he was trying to dispel bad energy.

"Well, come on people! To the ridiculously comfy looking couch!" he cried, already making a beeline straight for it. Most of the others chuckled, before they all followed his lead. Rin, Kakashi and Obito took up the right side of the couch, Minato and Kushina took the right, with Tsunade and Jiraiya in the middle.

"Oooohhh, it is comfy." Jiraiya sighed happily, sinking into the cushions of the couch.

"I know." Obito said in complete agreement, following the sannin's lead. Rin and Tsunade hit their respective couch mate's upside the head, scolding them.

Ignoring the horseplay, Minato said "Alright let's get started then." Said Minato as he took out the first disc and put it into the video player. Within moments images started to form on the screen.

The discs were easy to differentiate as the had large numberings as to indicate the sequence the discs were supposed to be played.

**The video started with the title of the video popping out onto the screen. "Chapter 1 Enter Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Uzumaki? Kushina! Is there a relative of yours out there somewhere?" Kakashi asked, brows furrowed the tiniest bit.

"No, I'm the only Uzumaki left far as I know. At least the only one who still carries the name." Kushina said, also thinking about this.

"Since this is the future, then that's most likely your son Kushina." Tsunade informed her, a small smile at the thought of a mini-Kushina wreaking havoc around Konoha.

**The video began showing a boy with spiky yellow hair running at top speed from two ninja presumably Chunin with buckets of paint in his hands. **

**"Naruto get back here right now! When I get my hands on you you'll be sorry. You've crossed the line this time." Said one of the Chunin ninja.**

**"Haha losers you guys are just mad because you guys don't have the guts to do what I did. You'll never catch me you ninja wannabes." Said a laughing Naruto.**

"Oh boy. I wonder what the kid has done. Nothing good by the looks of it" said Jiraya

"Ya Kushina! The kid defiantly takes after you. And by the looks of it he has Minato's spiky yellow hair and blue eyes. I wonder what that means." Said Tsunade all so innocently.

A silent smile started to form on Minato and Kushina's lips.

"Wohoo! Way to go Minato-Sensei." Cheered Obito and Rin.

**Two ninja appeared appeared in front of the third hokage who has painting at the time. **

**"Lord Hokage it's an emergency." Said one of the ninja**

**"I hope you are not bothering me with some trivia. And please don't tell me it's Naruto again." Replied Sarutobi.**

**"It is Naruto. He climbed onto the great stone faces and he put graffiti all over the Hokage faces." Said the ninja. **

**A sigh escaped a Sarutobi's lips.**

"That boy is a natural prankster." Said Jiraya.

"He definately gets that from you Kushina." Added Tsunade.

**The Chunin kept running after Naruto. After they passed a wooden fence a cloth was revealed showing Naruto had tricked the Chunin by blending in with the surroundings. **

**"Haha! That was too easy!" Said Naruto.**

**"Oh yeah Naruto." Yelled an angry Chunin that appeared out of nowhere.**

**"Ahh! Iruka-Sensei what are you doing here?" Said a startled Naruto who had fallen to the ground due to the shock.**

**"Oh yeah what are you doing here Naruto you're supposed to be in class." Replied Iruka **

"Those people aren't fit to be called shinobi if they can be fooled by a simple camouflage trick like that." Said Kakashi.

"That Iruka must be Naruto's academy teacher then. I guess Naruto does this stuff so much that his Sensei already knows where to find him." Added Rin

"That boy. I hope he doesn't too much class." Sighed Kushina.

"**I'm at my ropes end Naruto. You failed the graduation test the last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Said Iruka. **

**"Humph! So what!" Replied a pouting Naruto who was now tied up in his academy classroom in front of all his classmates. **

**This made Iruka blow a fuse as a vein was visible on his forehead.**

"I never thought it was possible but there's a person out there who is even dumber than Obito." Said Kakashi.

Obito was about to yell at Kakashi but Kushina beat him to it.

"Oh Kakashi dear! What was that you just said." Said Kushina in a very sinister voice as a vein popped up on her forehead and her red hair stated to fly in several directions.

"Ahhh! It's the Red Hot Habanero. I mean nothing. I said nothing." Replied a terrified Kakashi.

**"Fine Naruto. Sine you missed it everyone will review the transformation jutsu." Said Iruka**

**The students were all now lined up in a line waiting to be called.**

"**Alright, first up Sakura Haruno." Said Iruka.**

**A slim girl with pink hair stepped forward.**

"**Alright Sakura here let's do ." she said. **

**Moments later she transformed into an exact copy of Iruka.**

"**Transformed into me. Ok good." Said Iruka**

"**Yes I did. I did it." Said Sakura.**

"**I kicked butt." Continued Inner Sakura.**

"**Sasuke did you see that." Said the pink haired girl with a glint of hope in her eyes.**

"What is she celebrating about. Completing a transformation jutsu is nothing special." Scoffed Tsunade.

"By the looks of it she is civilian girl and a big fan girl as well." Sighed Rin

"I bet Naruto can do an even better job." Boasted Kushina.

"**Next Sasuke Uciha." Said Iruka**

**A boy wearing a blue shirt with the Uciha crest on the back stepped up.**

**Within seconds he transformed into a perfect replica of his sensei.**

"**Alright good, next is Naruto Uzumaki." Said the chunin**

"**This is a total waste of time Naruto." Said a boy with a lazy and irritated expression. He had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He was wearing a simple pair of silver hoop earrings.**

"**We always pay for your screw ups." Finished a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes (blue eyes if you watch the anime). Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, blonde hair, which was seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her hair reached down to her waist.**

"**Like I care." Said Naruto as he stepped forward.**

**As Naruto was preparing to perform his transformation jutsu, a blushing girl was watching him from the corner of her eye.**

"**Naruto do your best." She thought.**

**This girl had dark blue hair and fair skin. She also had white eyes which had a tinge of lavender.** **She was seen with a timid, shy expression. Her hair was in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.**

"Oh, he's already popular with the ladies." Said Jiraya with an evident smirk forming on his face.

"**Alright lets do this. Transform." Said Naruto as he started gathering chakra for the jutsu.**

**However, instead of transforming into their sensei like the students were asked to Naruto transformed into a naked woman surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas with seductive posture.**

**Iruka was taken by surprise and was sent flying backwards with a severe shock.**

**Moments later, Naruto transformed back into his own self and started laughing uncontrollably . "Haha! Gotcha Iruka Sensei that's my sexy jutsu." Said Naruto in between fits of laughter.**

"**Cut the crap. This is your last warning." Yelled Iruka.**

"Yes, Yess, Yesss!Finaly a student worthy of my teachings."Said Jiraya as his jaw dropped, started drooling and his eyes shot out.

"Well you were right Kushina, Naruto did a much better transformation than the other academy students." Teased Jiraya who was holding his sides as he had fallen to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki. You have just mastered an S-Rank Technique and have proven yourself worthy of continuing the legacy of the toad mountain sage." Said Jiraya who moments after completing that sentence was sent flying as two fists (belonging to Tsunade and Kushina) smashed onto his face.

"No. I will make sure that Naruto never turns out like that in future." Said Kushina.

"I wonder when we all will make an appearance in the story." Asked Rin.

At that very moment Mitsuki and her companion reappeared.

"Umm, unfortunately you and Obito won't appear in the upcoming events showed in this story. You see this story showcases the future of Naruto Uzumaki however you two will not appear due to certain events that occurred during the Third Shinobi War. Allow me to explain." Said Mitsuki

" During the Third Shinobi World War, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. During the mission, Rin was kidnapped during the course of the mission,one of her captors — attempted to interrogate her using genjutsu to find out if she knew anything about Konoha's war efforts. Rin's will, however, proved too strong and did not break even under the genjutsu. She was later rescued by Kakashi and Obito. Although they succeeded in rescuing her, Obito was crushed in a cave-in caused by one of Rin's captors. Before Obito died or at least he thought he was he was going to die, however, he asked Rin to implant his Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye socket to replace the latter's damaged one. Wasting no time, Rin began the procedure immediately, after which, she and Kakashi were forced to flee when enemy reinforcements arrived and continued the cave-in. Minato would later arrive on the scene and defeat the Iwa-nin. After Kakashi had recovered, the team went on to complete their mission and destroy the bridge. Rin was later sent out on another mission with Kakashi and Guy. With their situation looking grim, Guy used himself as a decoy to lead away the Iwagakure shinobi, and Kakashi went after him. Rin later returned with backup from Konoha, which caused the enemy-nin to retreat. Some time after the events at Kannabi Bridge, Rin was kidnapped by Madara Uchiha under the guise of Kirigakure's doing, and had Isobu sealed into her. She was also branded with the Puppet-Master Seal and programmed so that the tailed beast would be let loose within Konoha. She was soon rescued by Kakashi. To ensure the retrieval of the tailed beast, various jōnin and Anbu-level Kirigakure shinobi were sent to chase after them. Surmising the true reason she was made a jinchūriki, Rin, being unable to take her own life, asked Kakashi to kill her in order to protect the village, to which Kakashi refused, stating that he had vowed to Obito to protect her. Rin, however, later intercepted Kakashi's Chidori, which was meant to hit a Kiri-nin, impaling herself and dying before the person she loved unaware of Obito's presence. Rin used the last of her strength to whisper Kakashi's name and confessed her love for him before she died. Seconds later, as Kakashi passed out, Obito responded by viciously and mercilessly slaughtering all the enemy ninja in sight before vowing to recreate a world where he and Rin could ultimately be together again. In the afterlife, Rin would her spend her time always watching Obito, just as she assured him long ago. Rin's death had a huge impact on her friends. Initially, it caused both Kakashi and Obito, who survived the cave-in and watched the events unfold from afar, to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan in their respective eyes and ultimately caused Obito to exact revenge by killing all the enemy ninja in sight while sparing Kakashi. Kakashi suffered from severe trauma due to killing Rin and would usually suffer from horrible nightmares and remember the time they spent together, which would continue to plague him to adulthood. Since Rin's death, Kakashi would regularly visit her grave to clean her tombstone and leave her flowers, even sharing top-secret intel with her such as Naruto's birth. Rin's death, much like the deaths of every person dear to him, affected Kakashi but more so as she loved him and used him to kill her with his own hands. Even on the verge of death himself during an invasion on Konoha, Kakashi lamented on how he failed to protect her and said he was going to see her alongside the rest of their her death was brought up much later, Kakashi was visibly stunned, to the point of being unable to move. Rin's death had a deep impact on Obito however not as deep as Kakashi. The sight of Rin's corpse at the scene drove Obito into embracing his clan's Curse of Hatred, hating reality itself for allowing such a system to permit senseless deaths as the object of his loathing, and the motivation to carry out Madara Uchiha's Eye of the Moon Plan — to create a world where heroes did not have to stand over graves and make pitiful excuses. Obito claimed that Rin was one of the few lights in his life. All in all, Rin died a loyal shinobi to her village, despite being kidnapped and made a jinchūriki in an attempt to wreak chaos on Konoha by Kirigakure. She chose to die rather than even risk bringing destruction to her home, exemplifying the Will of Fire inherited by the generation of Konoha shinobi." Said Mitsuki.

Moments later Mitsuki and her companion vanished yet again.

"Oh boy! That info is going to be a bit a hard to digest." Said Tsunade

Trying to lighten the mood of the people in the room Obito spoke up. "Come on guys, now that we know what is going to happen we can take steps to prevent it."

Minato caught on to what Obito was doing so he decided to aid the boy. "Yeah come on you guys we will stop Madara from carrying out his evil plans. Trust me things will work out." Said Minato

"Yeah he's the way how come you never told us you had a crush on Kakashi, Rin." Said Jiraya with a big grin plastered on his face.

This caused Rin and Kakashi to turn bright red. "Just continue the video would you already." They said in unison.

End of Chapter 1

Please review and give me some feedback on what you guys think of the story so far

* * *

Author notes : I ended the chapter there because I am planning on adding more interesting things into Mizuki's plan and hopefully it will be worth it.


	2. Orochimaru's ploy

The Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki, The Child of Prophecy Chapter 2 Orochimaru's ploy

* * *

Author notes : **Bold is for the occurrences during the video ****footage**

* * *

Chapter 2 Orochimaru's ploy

* * *

**- After school on top of the hokage monument-**

"**This sucks loser!" groaned Naruto who was forced to clean the graffiti off the Hokage faces. "You are not going home until you have cleaned off every single drop of paint." Said Iruka who was watching Naruto to make the sure the 12 year old blonde didn't make a run for it. "So what! It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me." Said Naruto as if he was mocking his sensei.**

"Huh! I wonder why he said there was nobody waiting at home for him" said Minato and Kushina in unison.

"Well maybe you two are off on a mission or something sensei." Said Kakashi

"Let's keep watching to find out." Continued Obito and Rin

"**Hey Naruto." Called Iruka. "What do want now sensei?" asked Naruto in an irritated tone of voice. "Well I was just thinking, maybe once you clean this all up I can take you out for some ramen. The good stuff what do you think?" asked Iruka. At the mention of going out for ramen Naruto mood took a complete 180. "Now that some serious motivation. I will have this clean in no time." Said the elated boy who was now on cloud nine. And with that the boy finished cleaning up in around 30 minutes.**

"That boy seriously takes after you two. He even inherited you love for ramen." Said Tsunade while looking at Minato and Kushina.

The aforementioned coldn't help but grin sheepishly at this. "Well you can't blame the boy I mean ramen is a really tasty food." Said Minato.

"Understatement of the century," replied Kushina

**-At the Ichiraku Ramen Shop-**

"**Naruto why would you do that to the Hokage faces I mean you know who the Hokahe are don't you?" asked a puzzled Iruka.**

"**Of course I do." Said Naruto in the midst of eating or rather inhaling his ramen.**

"**Everybody knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time right. They were the best of the best, undefeated ninja champs. And the fourth hokage was the one who single-handedly saved the village from the nine tailed fox. He was the most amazing." Continued Naruto. "Then why did you-" was all Iruka managed to say before Naruto cut in. " Because I am going to be the greater than any of the hokage. That's right me, Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage. A ninja legend. Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me. Believe it. Uhh by the way I kind of want to ask a favour sensei." Said Naruto. "What you want another bowl?" asked Iruka "Uh no. Actually I want to try on your headband come on please." Said Naruto as he made the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Oh what this? No way! You can only wear the leaf headband once you graduate from the academy and become a ninja. To do that you have got to pass the test tomorrow." Said Iruka. "That is so uncool." Complained Naruto. "Is that why you took off your goggles." Teased Iruka. "I want another bowl." Said a pouting Naruto. Unbeknownst to them that a certain someone was listening in on their conversation. (A.N. It is about 5 in the evening when Naruto and Iruka finish eating and leave the shop.)**

"The boy even has the same dreams as you two." Said Jiraya

"I wonder what he meant when he said the villagers would stop disrespecting him. Were they treating him badly." Said Obito and Rin

"What I want to know is who is the fourth hokage?" asked Minato

**After they exited the ramen shop, Iruka headed straight home. Naruto was about to follow suit when all of a sudden a ninja with white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes appeared before Naruto. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin which included the flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.**

"**Mizuki sensei what are you doing here?" said Naruto. Naruto recognized Mizuki as Mizuki had Judged the last two graduation exams alongside Iruka. "You really want to graduate the academy don't you Naruto." Asked Mizuki. Naruto gave a simple nod. "Then I guess I am going to have to tell you a little secret." Said Mizuki. **

"For some odd reason I don't trust this guy. Something seems amiss here." Said Jiraya.

**-3 hours later-**

**Iruka was lying down on his bed at his house remembering the talk he had a few days ago with the third hokage.**

**-Flashback-**

**Iruka and Sarutobi were at his house talking about Naruto. "Iruka, Naruto grew up just like you. I know how you two feel you grew up without the love of a mother or father. Without knowing the warmth of a family. You both lost your parents 12 years ago the day the nine tailed fox attacked the village." Said Sarutobi. Iruka was snapped out of his train of thought by Mizuki knocking on his door and calling his name.**

**-End of Flashback-**

Kushina had burst into tears and had buried her head in Minato's chest while sobbing uncontrollably. There were so many questions clouding her mind as well as the minds of the others present in the room. Putting them aside for the moment they decided to continue watching the video.

"**Iruka sensei wake up." Said Mizuki. Moments later Iruka opened his door to meet Mizuki. "What. What is it?" asked Iruka. "You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Naruto he stole the sacred scroll." Said Mizuki. "You mean the scroll of sealing. No!" Exclaimed Iruka.**

**-In a forest somewhere-**

**Naruto was studying the scroll and looking through the jutsu in the scroll. "Let's see the first jutsu is Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Not this again this is my worst jutsu." Exclaimed Naruto.**

"So the kid has trouble with clones huh." Said Minato

"It's probably due to the fact that the he has inherited the Uzumaki clan's large chakra reserves. I think this will be a better jutsu for him compared to the regular clone jutsu." Explained Kushina.

"Sensei could you please explain the difference between the shadow clone jutsu and the normal clone jutsu?" Asked Obito.

"Don't tell me your that dumb that you don't know you twit." Mocked Kakkashi.

"You want a fight Kakkashi." Snarled Obito

Rin smacked both of them at the back of their heads to stop their argument before it turned into something more serious.

"Cut it out you two." Screeched Rin.

"Alright knock it off you guys. Now getting back to your question Obito, similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the original with Sharingan, Byakugan or Rinnegan. Shadow clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent. Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra, or makes too many clones. This is especially problematic when the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique is used; whereas the normal version will only create a few clones, the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique can create hundreds. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the clones. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together. When done with several hundred, training that could take weeks or months can be completed in a few hours. While the technique can be extremely beneficial, attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to the user, as not only is all the experience collected by the user, but so is all the mental stress from training each clone." Explained Minato.

"Oh I think I get it now. Thanks Sensei." Said Obito

"Sensei by the way, what is the rank of this technique." Asked Rin.

"It is a B-rank Jonin level technique." Replied Minato.

**Moments later a bunch of chunin and jonin level ninja were gathered in front of the third hokage's house.**

"**Lord Hokage this is not a prank it is a serious crime. That scroll contains secrets sealed by the first hokage. Secrets known only to our village. If it falls into the wrong hands it could destroy our entire way of life. " Said one jonin.**

"**Alright bring Naruto here at once." Ordered Sarutobi. At his command the ninjas dispersed to search for Naruto.**

**-30 minutes later-**

**None of the ninja despite searching endlessly had not managed to locate Naruto as of yet. "Where did he go?" thought Iruka.**

**-Somewhere else in the village-**

**Mizuki was moving at top speed with a sinister smile on his face. "Now that I told everyone what Naruto did I can eliminate him. They'll be glad he is gone then of course I keep the scroll for myself." Thought Mizuki.**

**-In a forest where Naruto had been at–**

"**It's all over Naruto." Said Iruka as he appeared before Naruto somewhat relived that he had managed to track down the boy. "Caught me already. Not bad. You're quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique." Said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head. "He's been out here practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working." Thought Iruka. "Listen Iruka sensei I am going to show you this technique and then you're going to let me graduate and then everything is going to be 's the way it works right anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes." Said Naruto.**

"**Huh! Where'd you get that idea from?" asked a completely lost Iruka. "Mizuki sensei told me about it. Believe it. He told me where to find the scroll and this place and everything." Answered Naruto.**

**Moments later Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way of the onslaught of kunai that were thrown his way. This of course severely damaged Iruka. "Iruka, I see you find our little hideaway." Said Mizuki in a sinister voice who was standing on a tree branch. "Naruto give me the scroll now." Said Mizuki.**

"Jiraya Sensei was right. This lousy man is up to no good." Said Rin

"I am going to kill that man. How dare he try to do something like that." Said Tsunade

"You dirty bastard. When I get my hands on you, I will rip you to shreads." Screamed Kushina.

"He can't hear you." Said Kakashi pointing out the obvious.

"**Wait what's going on here." Asked a confused Naruto. "Naruto don't let Mizuki get his hands on the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power." Said a panting Iruka as he slowly removed the kunais that had pierced his body. "Naruto Iruka is juust scaring you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Said Mizuki. "Stop lying Mizuki. Naruto don't let him trick you." Said Iruka. "Oh I will tell you who is really lying. They have been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the Third Hokage's decree twelve years ago." Said Mizuki. "What decree?" asked Naruto. "Everyone knows except you. Iruka is trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up." Continued Mizuki. "What is this decree why does everyone else know about it." Pondered Naruto. "Don't tell him it's forbidden." Yelled Iruka. "The decree is no one can tell you the nine tailed fox is inside you. The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the nine tailed fox. They have all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt like they hated you for just being alive. That's why you will never be accepted. Even your beloved hates your guts." Said Mizuki. These words seemed to pierce a hole into Naruto's heart. **

"**No! No! No! No! No!" yelled Naruto as chakra started to swirl in different directions due to his anger. Seeing this tears started to fall from Iruka's eyes.**

"No! Why does my son have to be the nine tail fox jinchuriki." Said Kushina in between sobs.

"Well remember what Sarutobi Sensei said earlier? He said you two were killed the night the nine tailed fox attacked. That must mean that that needed a new jinchuriki. Also remember what Naruto said about the fourth Hokage saving the village from the nine tailed fox. I am guessing since Naruto had large chakra reserves which he inherited from you Kushina the fourth hokage must have chosen must have chosen Naruto as the next vessel for the nine tails and sealed it inside Naruto." Said Jiraya.

"But then where and who is the fourth hokage?" Asked Kakashi.

"We don't know yet. But right now it really doesn't matter. I really pity Naruto. The poor boy had to go through so much as a child and without a family too." Said Rin whose eyes had started to well up with tears as well.

"It's just not fair the way they treat him. It's just like when kunai, shuriken and paper bombs are sealed within a scroll. It is like these people are calling the scroll the weapon when in reality it is not." Said Obito.

"My respect for the citizens of Konoha just went down considerably." Scoffed Tsunade

**Seeing Naruto's plight Iruka remembered the remainder of his talk with Sarutobi. **

**-Flashback-**

**"Iruka Naruto never had a mother and father to care for him. He got shut out of everything and doesn't even know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went people turned their backs on you. That's why he gets in trouble all the time so people will notice him. It doesn't show but he is always thinking of the family he never had. He's hurting inside." Said Sarutobi.**

**-End of flashback-**

"Oh my poor baby. Don't worry we will change that so you don't have to suffer like that ever again." Said Kushina whose tone of voice showed only sadness in it. Minato hugged his girlfriend tightly for good measure in an attempt to comfort her.

**"Die Naruto." Yelled Mizuki as he threw a giant shuriken at the boy. "Naruto get down!" Yelled a desperate Iruka. Naruto tried his best to get to safety but realized his efforts were futile and braced for his impending doom. All of a sudden Iruka appeared before Naruto shielding the boy from the giant shuriken as it pierced the Chunin's back adding further injuries to the man.**

The whole room breathed a huge sigh of relief. "God bless that man. I am eternally grateful to him." Said Kushina

"If I ever meet him I will definately thank him for his help." Added Minato.

**"Why Iruka Sensei. Why did you save me?" Asked Naruto. "Because we are the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They just forgot about me. It was like I just wasn't there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted people to see me. I wanted them to know my name. I wanted their attention. And so I did crazy things. And I had to pay dearly for them. It was hard. I know how you feel Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I let you down. I am really sorry. No one should have to feel lonely like that. No one should have to suffer like that." Explained Iruka as tears started flowing from his eyes.**

**"How sad! I really pity Iruka. He seems like quite a nice person." Said Rin.**

**"Hey Minato! I was wondering if maybe we could let that Iruka guy stay with us?" Asked Kushina with the all powerful puppy dog eyes.**

**"Don't make me laugh. Iruka was orphaned because the nine tailed fox killed his parents. He hates you to the core of his heart. He'd say anything just to get the scroll from you." Mocked Mizuki **

**Hearing Mizuki's cold words, Naruto sprinted off towards the woods. Just then Mizuki jumped down from the branch of the tree he was standing on. "You know once he puts his mind to something, nothing can change it. He is going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eyes didn't you. Those are the eyes of the beast." Mocked Mizuki.**

**"No! Naruto is not like that." Yelled Iruka. Iruka mustered up the strength to pull the shriken out of his back and throw it at Mizuki. His effort was in vein though as Mizuki easily tilted his head in the other direction and avoided the incoming attack. "You're pathetic. You're a joke Iruka. Once I eliminate Naruto, I will be back for you." Said Mizuki.**

"What a big jerk. I hope he suffers." Said Obito.

"If I ever find that guy I am going to slaughter him. Regardless of the consequences I will slaughter him." Screeched Minato

**Iruka was hopping from branch to branch when he spotted Naruto. "Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry!" Said Iruka.**

**Naruto didn't reply. Instead he jumped at Iruka and sent an uppercut into his abdomen. This caused Iruka to go crashing down to the ground. "It can't be. How did you know?" Asked Iruka. Moments later a puff of smoke appeared revealing Mizuki. "How did you know that I was Mizuki and not Iruka." Demanded Mizuki. **

**The panting Naruto took a moment to lean against the bark of a nearby tree. Moments later a puff of smoke appeared revealing Iruka who apparently had used a log as a substitute for the scroll.. "That's because I'm Iruka." Said Iruka.**

"Very clever. Iruka must have foreseen that something like this might have happened and so he transformed into Naruto to catch Mizuki off guard." Praised Kakkashi.

**"You're a fool. Why are you protecting that kid. He's the one that wiped out your entire family." Questioned Mizuki. "I don't care what you say, you are not getting your hands on that scroll. "Don't you get it yet Iruka, Naruto is just like me. He desires power and will do anything to obtain it. The boy is going to nurture his hatred and use the scroll to take revenge on the village. He is a beast. That's just beasts are Iruka." Said Mizuki. You're right." Replied Iruka **

**Naruto who was watching the whole incident from behind a tree had his heart sink the moment he heard those words leave Iruka's mouth. "So it's true. Iruka Sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm a beast. He thinks that I am some sort of freak." Thought Naruto. **

**"That's how beasts are but that's not how Naruto is. Naruto is one of a kind, works hard and puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps at him for it. But his suffering only serves to make him stronger. So you're wrong he's nothing like the nine tailed fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village hidden in the leaves. " Continued Iruka**

**Naruto who was hiding and hearing the whole conversation from behind a tree let loose of his emotions and burst out in tears.**

"Yeah you tell him Iruka." Cheered Obito

**Iruka you really believe that nonsense. I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind. Die Iruka!" Yelled Mizuki as he took out his giant shuriken and prepared to throw it at Iruka. "So this is it. This is how my life story ends." Thought Iruka who due to his injuries did not have the strength to dodge. So he just sat there as he awaited the shuriken to hit him. **

**It never came. Suddenly a loud noise could be heard and Iruka opened his eyes to see what had happened. Apparently Naruto had come out of hiding and delivered a hard kick to Mizuki which sent the Chunin flying backwards. **

**"Not bad for a little punk." Said Mizuki. "If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei. I will kill you." Threatened Naruto. "Such big words. I could destroy you with a single blow." Mocked Mizuki as he clenched his fist.**

**"Give it your best shot I will return it a thousand fold. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Said Naruto and instantly 300 shadow clones flooded the forest. Surprising and also shocking both Mizuki and Iruka. **

**"Those aren't just illusions. They're solid clones. He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu." Thought Iruka in praise for the blond boy. "If you're not coming then we are gonna come to you." Said the clones.**

**Moments later screams of agony could be heard. Apparently Mizuki had been beaten up by the shadow clones. **

"That kid how does he do it. Since when can a boy who isn't even a Gennin yet, create 300 freaking shadow clones." Pondered Tsunade who to say the least was quite astonished.

"Well you've got to see whose son he is." Said Minato puffing out his chest.

**Naruto and Iruka breathed a huge sigh of relief. Little did they know they were not out of the woods yet. Moments after Mizuki was defeated about a hundred or more paper bombs went off causing all of Naruto's clones to dispel. Moments later 4 sound ninja jumped down from the branches of a few surrounding trees revealing themselves to Naruto and Iruka. **

**"Not bad kid. However, that fool was a weakling. You're not in the same league as us. I hope you're ready to die." Said one of the sound ninja. **

**"Oh no! This is really bad I already used up all my chakra what do I do know." Thought Naruto. Iruka tried to make the best of this terrible situation by getting some information out of the enemy ninja. "Who are you people and what business do you have here?" asked Iruka.**

"**Well I am not such a bad person. I guess I can fulfil your last wish. We are ninja from the hidden sound village. As I am pretty sure you are aware Lord Orochimaru founded this village so that skilled ninja would find their purpose in life without being beholden to the fickle and warmongering priorities of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. As such we are here under our master's orders. We have been instructed to steal the scroll of Sealing and bring Naruto Uzumaki back to Lord Orochimaru. ****Lord Orochimaru will then decide the boy's fate." said one of the sound ninja.**

**"Why does he want the scroll of sealing and what does he want Naruto for?" inquired Iruka pressing for more intel.**

**"Our master is going to use the scroll to destroy your village and take revenge over the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. As for the boy Lord Orochimaru is going to use him as a tool for the village's destruction. Minato used the Reaper Death Seal to seal the nine tailed fox within this boy. So our master has decided to use this against the Village rendering Minato Namikaze's sacrifice useless. We lured Mizuki by offering him power in return for the scroll and he came crawling." Replied the same sound ninja.**

**"Are you sure you should have disclosed that information, I mean what will happen if the information leaks out." asked another sound ninja**

**"Don't worry I have used a seal to ensure that no noise from this area can be heard so we can simply dispose of these fools and be on our way." Said the first sound ninja.**

"Well that ends the first video." Said Kakashi

"I dunno what to feel right now. Should I feel happy that I am the fourth hokage, or should I feel sad that I died protecting my village. And to make matters worse my son is in danger of dying." Said Minato.

"You idiot. Nothing will happen to our son." Said a sobbing Kushina as she slapped Minato hard on the face.

"Well don't just stand there someone insert the next dice.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Alright and so ends another chapter of The Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki, The Child of Prophecy. And yes this chapter was mostly cannon but I added the twist in the end as it will play a huge part in future chapters.

Please review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.

* * *

Alright guys I am going to leave you guys with a choice here.

1. Do you guys want a good or bad Danzo in this story.

See you guys next chapter.


	3. The secrets start to be revealed

Chapter 3 The secrets start to be revealed.

* * *

The Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki, The Child of Prophecy Chapter 3 The secrets start to be revealed.

* * *

Author notes : **Bold is for the occurrences during the video ****footage **

Also guys sorry about the spelling mistake in the title as one of you kind reviewers pointed out.

* * *

Chapter 3 The secrets start to be revealed.

* * *

As Kushina inserted the next disc, the gang from Konoha were all hanging in to the edge of their seats.

**The video started playing and a title popped up. "The secrets start to be revealed." It read. **

**The video started where the last left off. The sound ninja were about to strike down Naruto and Iruka when they found that they were incapable of moving their bodies. "What the heck is going on." Yelled one of the sound ninja. **

**"You have just been paralyzed by my genjutsu binding." Said a young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. He also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. He was wearing the standard Anbu uniform complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a dark, triangular marking on top.**

"Minato Sensei, what genjutsu is that? I haven't heard of it before." Asked Rin

At this Tsunade cut in. "Rin since I am a person who has used this technique a few times before I am better versed with this technique so kindly allow me to explain." Said the slug summoning Sannin as she placed her elbows on the table in front of the couch and rested her chin on her palms.

"As the name suggests, the user binds the opponent in a genjutsu, rendering them incapable of movement. This genjutsu can be used on more than one target at the same time. Once the target is bound, the user or an ally can rush up to the enemy and deliver a devastating killing blow." Explained Tsunade.

**"Yay it's big brother Itachi we are saved." Exclaimed a now joyful Naruto. **

**"Itachi Uchiha that explains it. From what we've heard about you from Lord Orochimaru you are quite an impressive shinobi. You are a prodigy of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Our master praised you as the best of your generation and a genius above all others of your clan. **

**Even by the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha clan, your prowess far outshone their own. **

**You spent much of your time researching the history of the village from the writings their ancestors left no other child his age cared about the ancestors of the village, you grew up isolated from your peers to the point you didn't even care about being liked or even making friends. **

**At age 7, you graduated from the Academy at the top of your class after only one year, mastered the Sharingan at age 8, passed the Chūnin Exams at age 10, and, under orders from your father, enrolled in the Anbu half a year later. Your father spent most of his time grooming you to inherit the title of leader of the Uciha. Eventually, at age 13, you were promoted to the rank of Anbu captain. Sounds like quite the record to me." Said the sound ninja. **

"If I am not mistaken. Itachi is Mikoto's son." Said Kushina.

"Who'd have thought that he would turn out to be such a fine shinobi." Added Jiraya.

"Ya he's way better than Kakkashi." Teased Obito.

"You like to say that again. You dead last dope." Snarled Kakkashi as he threw a death glare at Obito. They were about to start fighting when Rin decided to put an end to it by bonking both of them on the back of their heads courtesy of her new frying pan. "Oww! Where did you get that from?" Asked Kakkashi and Obito as they were tending to the bumps on their head.

"Oh I got it from the kitchen. Said Rin as she innocently pointed a finger at the location of the kitchen. "There was about 5 of them so I thought it wouldn't hurt if I took one." Added Rin the innocent look not leaving her face.

At the mention of this Kushina's and Tsunade's heads perked up. "You don't say." Said the two women in complete sync as sinister smiles started to form on their faces. This caused Minato and Jiraya to gulp.

**"Now to finish this. Genjutsu : Temple of Nirvana Technique." Said Itachi and within moments the sound ninja all fell into a deep slumber. **

**"Wow Iruka Sensei! What was that? He didn't even touch them. What happened?" Asked a curious Naruto. **

**"Itachi used a Genjutsu called the Temple of Nirvana Technique. It is a powerful genjutsu that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers. Whomever sees them as they fall, piling up and covering the whole target area, will experience Eden-like bliss and fall into a state of tranquil slumber. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell, the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. **

**However, an experienced shinobi will be able to dispel the genjutsu before it takes effect. But considering Itachi's skill level and given the fact that he is our village's best genjutsu user, he must have increased and amplified the power and effectiveness of the jutsu. On top of that they were already paralyzed from Itachi's previous attack. So that's probably all the sound ninja were powerless." Explained Iruka. **

**Once the sound ninja fell into a deep slumber. Itachi jumped down from the branch of the tree he was standing on to tend to Iruka and Naruto. As the Anbu gracefully landed on the ground he made seven shadow clones. "Thank you for protecting Naruto, Iruka. I will handle things from here." Thanked Itachi. **

**Then Itachi had four of his shadow clones carry the sound ninja to be interrogated by Ibiki Morino the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force.**

**"Ibiki Morino is a very strict person, and has even been described as being a sadist by Kakashi Hatake, the former Anbu captain and Itachi former Anbu teammate. Compounded with this is his belief that pain is an effective form of communication, which he employed whenever he carries out his duties of torture and interrogation. Nonetheless, he did confess to his subordinates that he was scared of Orochimaru as a child, noting him to be somewhat (inhuman, but in human form). Despite his harsh interrogation methods, Ibiki is known to also be a quite reasonable person.**

**Ibiki is a master of interrogation both physically and psychologically, and plays an important part in the extracting of information, as he interrogates suspects and prisoners of war. He has the ability to subject people to great suffering without ever using physical torture. He has complete knowledge of human psychology; by attacking a person's mind, he can gain control over their spirit. His interrogation skills are so reputed that, he is known throughout the five great Shinobi Nations as a world class interrogator.**

**He is also a sharp individual, able to easily tell if someone is lying, quickly being able to see through things such as elaborated stories. In addition to being a master manipulator, Ibiki also has a strong resolution. Even after being horribly tortured by his enemies several times before in his life, Ibiki never revealed any information to them and never sold out his comrades. Many high rank shinobi as well as The Third Hokage have acknowledged Ibiki's fortitude." Said the narrator. **

"Don't you think the sadist comment was a bit harsh Kakkashi." Asked Obito.

"I don't. I personally find him to be a quite scary person even now." Said Rin with a slight shiver.

"Whatever his attitude it's obvious that he has become a fine and loyal shinobi of the leaf village." Spoke up Jiraya in Ibiki's defense.

**Meanwhile, another shadow clone took Iruka to the hospital to get immediate treatment. The sixth clone took the scroll to return it to the Third Hokage while the original Itachi took Naruto home. **

**-At the Hokage Tower-**

**Itachi knocked on the door of the Hokage's office and waited for a response and the permission to enter. When he heard a voice from inside say the word "Enter!" He walked into the room. **

**Upon entering the room. He was given a glare by one of his teammates. "Itachi you're late." Scoffed his female teammate. "I had matters to attend to." Replied Itachi in a calm and composed manner not affected in the slightest by the killer death glare given to him by the woman in front of him.**

**The person who gave Itachi that death glare was a young woman (around Itachi's age) with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, and brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She wore a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wore the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She had the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder.**

"Anyone know who that girl is?" Asked Obito.

"Ohh! Got your eye on someone eh kid." Teased Jiraya while nudging Obito in the ribs.

"Please you ever think anyone would want to go out with this loser." Mocked Kakkashi.

The two of them were about to start one of their all so famous arguments but took a little glance at Rin who was holding and to them maybe even admiring her new found "weapon" (a.k.a. The frying pan from earlier) from the corner of their respective eyes and opted against it. "Baka frying pan." Muttered the two of them as they reached over and gently rubbed the spots on their heads where the had been bonked earlier with that damn cooking tool.

**The third Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren, cleared his throat to get the attention of the two Anbu members. "Well if you two are done, I need your mission report." Said Sarutobi.**

**The two Anbu kneeled down before the Third Hokage as he began dictating and narrating the events of the mission. **

**"Lord Hokage, as you know Initially, Orochimaru claimed that he founded the hidden sound village so that skilled ninja would find their purpose in life without being beholden to the fickle and warmongering priorities of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. In actuality after further investigation we have discovered that Otogakure is not really a village, but a giant laboratory composed of various hideouts and bases scattered throughout the Land of Sound and various other countries. Otogakure's shinobi use a diverse number of techniques, which are mostly centred around the modifications resulting from Orochimaru's human experimentation.**

**Orochimaru has set up many bases across the world during his travels. These bases ranged from usually inconspicuous underground hideouts with holes for entrances to more grand ones hidden on an island. All these hideouts were outfitted with laboratories where he and an unknown apprentice of his would carry out experiments.**

**Orochimaru has many hideouts. The first hideout is his Kusagakure Hideout. It is located somewhere in Kusagakure or there about. Another hideout built entirely underground with the entrance being at the foot of a rock formation. Within the hideout itself are numerous rooms and a statue of a gigantic snake coiled up with candles in its eyes.**

**The second hideout is his Southern Hideout. The Southern Hideout is located on an island in the middle of an ocean somewhere possibly off the coast of the Land of Waves. It is filled with prison cells and we are aware that wardens have also employed by Orocimaru to keep the prisoners in check.**

**His third hideout is his Northern Hideout. The Northern Hideout is one of Orochimaru's grander hideouts in terms of size. It is one of the hideouts that Orochimaru used to conduct his human experiments with a cursed seal that Orochimaru has developed.**

**His fourth hideout is his Eastern Hideout. Very little is known about the Eastern Hideout but it was also built underground. It is also filled with large glass cylinders with liquids in it. Here was where an unknown test specimen of Orochimaru was kept and experimented on until said test specimen escaped and was freed from confinement.**

**We had also along the way received a lot of information from a former student of Master Jiraya, named Nagato Uzumaki. He told us that Orochimaru has an unknown hideout. All that we know is that It has the mouth of a snake for an entrance and several snake-like candle-holders on the walls. There in that hideout there is a secret chamber with a false wall. Within his secret chamber, there was a scroll detailing how to summon Shinigami and take back the contents within. Nagato later passed us the scroll however he believes it is a copy and Orochimau has another with him.**

"Another Uzumaki huh!" Wondered Kushina.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Kushina but are you aware if there really is a way to undo the Reaper Death Seal." Asked Tsunade.

"I don't think so. However even if there was I doubt Orochimaru would have been able to do it." Replied Kushina.

"Don't underestimate the snake, he is very crafty and knows how to work around loopholes. " Reprimanded Jiraya

**Besides that, Nagato told us that Orochimaru has two other laboratories. The first laboratory is built into the side of a small island located in a large body of water. Nagato then explained to us that the building is a medical laboratory created for Orochimaru to use.**

**The lab is covered in medical equipment, ranging from scalpel to test-tubes. The lab's most unique feature, however, is the large blood extracting machine in the center of the room. One of the room's massive walls is covered in ceiling length shelves stacked full of jarred animals, books, scrolls, crates, and tools. There are also several tanks containing large snake-like entities. One of them had an upper body that looked human. There are also some other tanks there that are noticeably empty.**

**The second laboratory is Orochimaru's Demon Island Lab. This laboratory is located in the Demon Island of the Land of the Sea. It is an experimental laboratory with many transgenic creatures contained in test pillars. Some time in the past it is known that, Amachi, the lead scientist, and Orochimaru terrorized the people of the Land of the Sea by kidnapping the citizens for their deadly experiments, which included making the ultimate underwater ninja, an idea later abandoned by Orochimaru however we are not sure if he will ever rekindle his interest in idea in the future.**

**Nagato also told us that he was currently in an organization known as the Akatsuki It was initially an organization created by him and his two comrades Konan and Yahiko in an effort to fight against the tyranny and oppression that their home village Amegakure was facing during the Third Great Shinobi War, and the long-term goal of world peace as they respected to fight for the goal and dream of their sensei, Master Jiraya.**

**After Yahiko's death and under the influence of Madara Uchiha, Akatsuki became a criminal organisation comprising S-rank missing-nin and is the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. Their main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination.**

**Akatsuki at any given time is composed of no more than ten primary members, all of whom are S-rank criminals of their own respective villages — with the exception of Nagato and Konan. Members always work in teams of two with the exception of a member named Zetsu, who functions as the organization's spy, and make use of their unique skills to the team's advantage. Team members must function very well, or at least well enough to accomplish their tasks, even though some may have mutual problems with each other. The organization is rarely fully assembled, Recently it is known that currently it is the first time in seven years when they were all together.**

**The organisation is widespread, spanning several countries with agents in various places. When one team finds a tailed beast and he has to begin the job of sealing the beast, they have hidden hideouts with many traps ready, to do the three-day long technique.**

**Akatsuki was originally founded by Yahiko during the Third Shinobi World War and consisted of Amegakure ninja that wished to create peace for their home country, which acted as a battleground for three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Yahiko insisted that his and the rest of Akatsuki's actions were meant only to aid Nagato in bringing world peace, though Nagato claimed that it was Yahiko's charisma that held the group together and spurred them on.**

**In its early days, Akatsuki gained fame and recognition in Amegakure, drawing the attention of Hanzō of the Salamander — a world-renowned ninja and then leader of the country. Believing that the group was becoming a threat to his rule, a notion Danzō Shimura encouraged by making Hanzō believe Akatsuki was plotting to overthrow him, Hanzō approached the organisation and falsely claimed that he wanted to use them as the axis to negotiate peace between Konohagakure, Iwagakure, and Sunagakure. However, Hanzō betrayed Akatsuki and, working together with Danzō Shimura of Konohagakure's Anbu, kidnapped Konan and orchestrated Yahiko's death.**

**Following the Third Shinobi World War, Akatsuki became a mercenary group for hire under Madara Uchiha, who also acted as the organisation's collaborator and benefactor. In times of peace most of the ninja villages, rather than increasing their own armaments, employed Akatsuki to fight in wars, spy on enemies, or carry out assassinations. Only Kumogakure has never used Akatsuki's services, and during this time it became known that Akatsuki was founded and based in Kirigakure, due to Madara Uchiha's influence over the Fourth Mizukage. Eventually, Akatsuki would begin capturing the tailed beasts, in the process antagonising many of its former clients.**

**The Original Purpose of the Akatsuki Under Yahiko's leadership, the group was meant to put an end to the wars that would take place in Amegakure and bring about peace. When he was younger, Yahiko also noted that he disliked the fact that it always rained in his country, as if all the country did was weep and he wanted to change that. This may be where the name of the organisation literally meaning "daybreak" comes from. He also noted that the organisation was meant to act as a support unit for Nagato, whom he believed would bring peace to the world.**

**After Yahiko's death Madara Uchiha took over the organization. As per Madara's plan, instead of using the power of the tailed beast to start and end wars, he would use them and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to recreate the Ten-Tails and become its jinchūriki. Doing this he would be able to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi off the moon, trapping the entire world under his genjutsu and granting him the power to create the world he wanted. Of the original Akatsuki members, Besides Nagato and Konan only Kisame Hoshigaki knows of Madara's true evil intentions.**

**Nagato Uzumaki told us that he and his counterpart Konan would continue to stay in the Akatsuki as spies. Nagato also said that although their parents were killed by Konoha shinobi, Nagato and Konan would still do their best to relay information to the Leaf Village in order to aid it as they were still grateful and loyal to Master Jiraya for helping them in troubled times." Explained Itachi**

"I never liked Danzo. I knew that man has always only sought power for his own good." Barked Minato

"The same is to be said of Orochimaru. I am going to be ripping that snake to shreds when I get back to Konoha." Scowled Tsunade.

"Jiraya sensei what did you do for that Nagato character and his comrade anyway?" inquired Kakkashi.

"I am sure that you know during the Second Shinobi World War about the fight between the three legendary Sannin with Salamander Hanzo. In that battle many lives were lost. As the war was nearing its conclusion, the three orphans namely Nagato, Konan and Yahiko encountered Orochimaru, Tsunade and myself." Said Jiraya before he was cut off by Tsunade

"Although Orochimaru intended to kill the children to put them out of their misery, Jiraiya decided to remain in Amegakure to teach the trio how to protect themselves." Said Tsunade

"As I was saying. Soon after I began living with the orphans, Nagato and Yahiko were attacked by a chūnin from Iwagakure. The need to protect his friend caused Nagato unknowingly resort to his Rinnegan to defend Yahiko, killing the ninja. When I found out about this, I decided to train them in ninjutsu. Nagato was very emotional about killing the ninja and asked me for help so he could protect Konan and Yahiko. My response was for Nagato to grow up and to use his eyes to find the peace that they both desired for the world. Three years later, the orphans had become competent ninja, so I returned to Konoha." Continued Jiraya.

"Well it looks to me like they still really care and remember you." Chirped Rin

**"Alright you two are dismissed." ****Said Sarutobi.**

**"With that Itachi handed the Third Hokage the two scrolls and vanished in a puff of smoke.**

**-Over with Itachi and Naruto-**

**Itachi carried Naruto on his back (gave him a piggyback ride) all the way to his apartment. When they reached there, Itachi carefully took the apartment keys from Naruto and inserted then into the key hole. Once he heard a click sound he turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly before closing it after the two of them had entered the apartment. **

**Naruto who had fallen asleep during the journey home finally woke up. The groggy Naruto slowly opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes and saw someone was carrying him he started to panic. His first thoughts were that the sound ninja had captured him and were about to torture him to no end.**

**However, when Naruto saw who was carrying him all his fears and anxiety vanished into thin air as fast as it came. Itachi Uchiha had always been like a big brother to Naruto. When the whole village shunned him due to the fact that he was the nine tails jinchuriki, Itachi Uchiha was the first person besides Hizuren Sarutobi to think otherwise. Despite being the Anbu captain Itachi and the Third Hokage would always do their best to take care of Naruto, look out for him amd try to fill the void of emptiness, loneliness and sorrow left by the sacrifice of Naruto's parents.**

** Itachi was like Naruto's big brother while Hizuren was like Naruto's grandfather.**

"Don't worry when I get back I will make sure Sarutobi Sensei gets a well deserved retirement." Said Minato

"And I am going to make sure I give Mikoto a big party as thanks for what Itachi has done for our son." Added Kushina

** Itachi slowly and carefully lowered Naruto on his bed. Naruto immediately collapsed on his bed due to the exhausting day he had. As Naruto fell asleep Itachi couldn't have helped but think how peaceful and happy Naruto's face looked. **

**"If only the village knew Naruto. If only they knew how great people your parents were. If only they knew the difference between the nine tailed fox and the jinchuriki keeping it at bay. You will be a hero in my eyes Naruto. To go through what you have endured in life and still stand strong is no easy feat. Forgive me Naruto I can't tell you that the man you respect the most in this village prior to this day, the man who you always wanted to surpass, the Fourth Hokage is none other than your own father.**

**My family and I will always try our best to help you. I am sorry Naruto although I can't remove the pain of life you have been through the least I can do is try my best to reduce it as much as possible. Rest well Naruto, you will need all your strength for the graduation test tomorrow. Although I already know you will be named the Rookie of the Year tomorrow." Thought Itachi as he looked out the window of Naruto's apartment and looked at the most representative landmark of the Hidden Leaf Village, The Hokage Monument. **

**The mountain had the faces of all the Hokage carved into the stone. Itachi looked at all the hokage faces one by one before he paused at the face of the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze. "Your son will become even stronger than you one day. I see the potential in him. He will become strong, very strong." Thought Itachi as a small smile graced his face. **

**Itachi took one last glance at Naruto before deciding to stay with the blond boy, the legacy of the Fourth Hokage. Itachi didn't have the heart to leave Naruto not after the day he had just gone through. No doubt Itachi loved his family more than anything else in the world but he always had a soft spot for Naruto.**

"Aww!Itachi's affection for Naruto is just so cute" Cooed Rin, Kushina and Tsunade.

"Women." Mumbled Jiraya before he was sent flying across the room courtesy of two steel hard fists of two kunoichi's with ridiculous strength.

**Itachi sat on a wooden chair that was located next to Naruto's bed and took out an orange book and started reading it. He didn't want to sleep just yet.**

**The title of the book to everyone's surprise was "The Icha Icha Paradise". **

"See. Even the strongest of men can't resists my genius." Boasted Jiraya as he puffed out his chest.

"You would never catch me reading one of those books." Scoffed Minato.

**As Itachi was reading the book, he couldn't help but think of what the author of said book must be doing right now. **

**-An unknown loaction-**

**A man woke up from his sleep and sneezed loudly. The aforementioned man had fallen asleep on a tree branch. His first thoughts upon awakening were "Tsunade please don't kill me." Phew what a dream. **

**-Flashback-**

**Jiraya had been at the Konoha hot springs and was peeping through a peephole at Tsunade who was taking a bath at the hot springs. Jiraya felt like he was in heaven. Jiraya was taking notes for a new book of his. He would name that book : The Icha Icha Paradise, The slug princess miracle.**

**However, during the last moments of his dream Tsunade caught him peeping and Jiraya feared what she might do.**

**-End of Flashback-**

**And the video stopped playing indicating that the second video had ended.**

"Why you lousy, good for nothing pervert. How about I show you what I would do right now." Screamed Tsunade as she began cracking her knuckles and veins started pooping out on her hands.

"Minato decided to save his Sensei and so he quickly changed the topic. "So should we watch another chapter or should we got to bed" Said a desperate Minato in an attempt to save his Sensei.

"I do I want to find out how his graduation test goes." Chirped Kushina

"Sure why not. It will be good to see the shocked faces of all those academy brats when they see the new and improved Naruto." Added Tsunade who miraculously (and because the author said so) managed to control her anger.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Alright and so ends another chapter of The Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki, The Child of Prophecy. And yes this chapter was mostly to describe the changed characters of Nagato, Konan and Itachi as the three of them are going to play a very huge role in Naruto becoming a legendary shinobi when the gang from Konoha as returns to the present timelime. Stay tuned and keep reading. In the next chapter you guys will find out the different things that occurred during the Uchiha clan massacre and who was the person that did it. You will also see the events that unfold at the academy. So stay tuned

Please review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Also you guys can give me some ideas on the future events of the story

* * *

Also guys a short note here : I have decided to change the pairing from a NarutoXYugao pairing to a NarutoXYugito pairing. The reason for this is because I feel that It would be nice to have a jinchuriki pairing as I haven't seen many before.I will be making a few slight changes to Yugito's character to make the story and pairing better. Till we meet again next chapter.

Also guys final exams are coming up in a month's time and the exam itself lasts for an entire month, so I might not be able to update so often but don't worry I will not abandon the story, I hate authors who don't complete their stories. And for those of you who are here from my DBZ Gohan Highschool fic, don't worry I WILL CONTINUE THAT STORY AS WELL. But I am going to focus on this story first for now.

See you guys next chaper.


	4. The History of Shisui Uchiha

Chapter 4 The history of Shisui Uchiha

* * *

The Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki, The Child of Prophecy. Chapter 4 The history of Shisui Uchiha

* * *

Author notes : **Bold is for the occurrences during the video footage**

* * *

Disclaimer : If I owned Naruto, characters such as Kushina, Minato, Rin, Yugito, Konan, Nagato, Asuma, Sarutobi and Neji would not have died.

* * *

Minato inserted the third disc and the title popped up once more it read "The rookie of the year."

**"As the sun rose into the sky in the early hours of the morning a twelve year old boy slowly awoke from his slumber. He bore a striking resemblance to his father, having his father's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother, the young boy inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. He also bore a stark resemblance to Nawaki Senju, the grandson of the First Hokage and the founder of The Village Hidden In The Leaves as well.**

**"This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Born to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kurama's second jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto was the first of Asura's reincarnations to be born into the era of relative peace. Naruto was named after the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, thereby making the Sannin his godfather." Said the narrator.**

"Sensei who is this Asura character and what is it about Naruto being his reincarnation." Asked a curious Rin.

"I am actually not sure about that." Said Minato scratching the back of his head.

"I may be able to assist you in that." Said a voice from behind. For the second time that day Mitsuki had decided to intervene.

"Well it is a really long story. Before I can tell you about Asura I will have to tell you about some other things first. I will start off by telling you about the Shinju.

The Shinju was a tree revered in ancient times as a deity. It was said to bear a fruit of great power once in a millennium, although it was forbidden to consume the fruit. The circumstances under which the prohibition came to be are unknown. Consumption of the Shinju's fruit bestows an ability upon its consumer's body to produce chakra.

Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, a princess from faraway land had come to the place of the conflict to end it. Having decided to bring peace, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki breached the prohibition and ate the forbidden fruit of the holy tree, attaining godlike powers, making herself appear as a deity to mankind of the past and be revered as such. Using her new-found power, Kaguya had brought forth peace by force, which made her to be seen as a demon by some. Sometime later by means unknown, the Shinju incarnated into Kaguya, which made her take on a form to be known as the Ten-Tails.

The Ten-Tails is a beast created by the combined entities of the Shinju and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki to reclaim the chakra inherited by her two sons, and tied to the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths and the birth of shinobi. A menace to life in the distant past, the Sage and his brother managed to defeat the Ten-Tails and harness its power to usher humanity into a new era. At the end of his life, the Sage split the Ten-Tails' chakra into the nine tailed beasts so that its power could never be used against the world again. Centuries later, in our current time its revival has become the objective of Madara Uchiha and Akatsuki.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths, was a legendary god-like figure who founded ninshū which later came to be known as ninjutsu which led to the creation of the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and, alongside his brother, one of the first humans to be born with chakra. He and his brother defeated the Ten-Tails in battle, and sealed the powerful beast within him, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki.

Asura was the youngest son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and heir to his teachings. He is also the ancestor of the Senju clan.

As a child, Asura lived in his genius brother Indra's shadow in every conceivable way, having displayed no natural talent himself. Because of this, Asura came to realise the value of others and their power of the many friends and allies he made before eventually awakening his own power which equalled that of Indra's.

On his deathbed, Hagoromo selected Asura to carry on his dreams of peace for the world. Indra, believing that he should have been chosen, fought Asura to try and claim what he felt should have been his birthright. Indra's descendants — who would become the Uchiha clan — would continue this fight with Asura's descendants — who would become known as the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan.

Asura believed that love was the ultimate key to peace, and loved his father greatly as well. Though the son of the famed Sage of the Six Paths, Asura was born with practically no talent, but because of this, he learned the value of depending on and cooperating with others. Through sheer hard work and determination, he was able to awaken his own power. Because he never lost sight of the value in people, he would ultimately become the successor to his father's ninshū as Hagoromo wanted the world to adopt this way of thinking.

As a child, Asura was considered to be unskilled, much unlike his genius older brother, Indra. Over the years, through gruelling hard work and dedication, plus support from his friends, Asura awakened his own power, his father's "body": life force, stamina, and physical energy; power rivalling that of his brother's. This allowed him to have a greater longevity and strong vitality, as well as massive chakra reserves. He also became a capable leader, obtaining countless loyal followers. It was this way of operating that caused his father to make him the successor to ninshū.

Hagoromo noted that Asura's chakra remained even after his body was destroyed, and it was reincarnated in various individuals throughout history who all inherited his will. His prior reincarnation being Hashirama Senju. Naruto Uzumaki is the current inheritor of his will.

Asura's ideals also allowed his father to realise a new possibility for the world, and with this he used the Creation of All Things to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine tailed beasts, gave each of them names, in the hopes that when the time came, they would to be reunited as a single entity, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. The beasts would come to believe this individual to be Naruto centuries later." Explained Mitsuki as he faded away again.

The gang from Konoha took a few moments to let the new information sink into their skulls.

Minato broke the silence as he spoke up. " Alright you three, I want you to take this as a lesson and learn from it. Never underestimate the power of your comrades and the power of teamwork." Lectured Minato.

"Ya ya we get it." Said Team Minato. Team Minato had actually heard this lecture many times before but this time it appeared to sink in.

"Oh my baby is destined for greatness." Chirped Kushina.

**"He became the jinchūriki of Kurama on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracised and neglected by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. However, Naruto had worked hard continuously to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage.**

**Despite Minato's dying wish to see his son heralded as a hero, only the Third Hokage and a small number of the villagers could put their pain of loss aside and honour this request. The majority of Konoha, consumed with bitterness over the lives lost and destruction in the wake of Kurama's attack, resented Naruto for it, unable to separate the beast from the boy, and with some even seeing him as the fox itself. In the interest of protecting Naruto and in the hope that the younger generations would not emulate this position, Hiruzen passed a decree of secrecy that strictly prohibited the adults from divulging Naruto's status as a jinchūriki. This policy was not entirely effective, as many of the Naruto's peers followed their parent's example and shunned him. The social isolation would cause Naruto to develop a need to be acknowledged through mischief.**

**However today was a big day in Naruto's life. Today was his chance to ace the graduation test and finally become a ninja. If he got to be selected as the rookie of the year it would be the icing on the cake as then would have to stand up and take notice of him. By doing so he would take his first step towards his lifelong dream of becoming the Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves."Continued the narrator.**

"That's right kiddo you go show them what the Uzumaki clan can do." Cheered Kushina

"Go make the Namikaze clan proud Naruto." Added Minato.

"Go show those kids whose the boss." Said Obito and Rin both flashing thumbs up signs.

**The boy slowly stretched his arms and prepared to go to the academy to take the test. After brushing his teeth and taking a nice hot shower, the blond boy got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen in his apartment to get a cup of instant ramen and eat it of rather inhale it (as we all know how fast our young Uzumaki eats/devours his ramen) before he made his way to the academy. As he entered his kitchen he was given a pleasant surprise. There on his kitchen table was a plate of beef with rice and a plate of spaghetti as well as a bowl of Miso soup.**

**There on his kitchen table also laid a small piece of paper. Naruto took the piece of paper. On the paper was note left for him by his surrogate big brother, Itachi Uchiha. The note read : Dear Naruto, I left earlier when you were still sleeping soundly to go home and meet my family. I am going to walk my younger brother Sasuke to the academy and will meet you there. Also since this is your big day I decided to go and get you a nice breakfast to start your day off. Good luck with your graduation exams. Sincerely, Itachi Uchiha.**

**"I love big brother Itachi." Thought Naruto.**

"Aww! Itachi takes such good care of Naruto." Cooed Kushina.

**After Naruto ate his breakfast he put on his goggles and a pair of blue sandals and began to walk along the streets of Konoha to make his way to the academy, ignoring the stares and glares full of pure hatred that were sent his way by the citizens of Konoha. He was in too good of a mood today and he would be dammed if he let anyone change that.**

**After about ten minutes of walking Naruto arrived at his destination, The Academy. The Academy was a huge building in Konohagakure located directly at the base of the Hokage Mountain. It is where prospective ninja are trained and where official ninja receive their assignments. It was founded by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju out of military necessity.**

**As Naruto approached the building he saw that there were only a few students there meaning that the majority of the students were already inside. Naruto was about to enter the building as well when a figure jumped down from the branch of a nearby tree. Upon seeing the face of said figure Naruto was overjoyed. It was none other than the Uchiha prodigy. "Big brother Itachi thank you so much for saving me and Iruka Sensei yesterday and thank you for the nice breakfast." Chirped Naruto.**

**"No problem Naruto. Good Luck. I know you can do this." Said Itachi in his usual calm and composed Anbu voice before he disappeared via a puff of smoke using the Body Flicker Technique. That technique brought back memories to Naruto. He remembered the times he spent with Itachi's best friend Shisui Uchiha due to the fact that Shisui Uchiha was renowned as "Shisui of the Body Flicker" in Konoha.**

**"Born into the Uchiha clan, Shisui was noted to be one of the most talented members of the famed clan. He grew up alongside Itachi Uchiha, becoming best friends and forming a brother-like bond. They would regularly train together, having multiple sparring matches. Shisui would also at times help Itachi's younger brother Sasuke train. He would also come over and visit Naruto with Itachi from time to time telling the blond of the hardships that some of the strongest shinobi of this planet had to endure on their path to success which always inspired Naruto to keep going even in the toughest of times. At some point in the past, Shisui fought with Ao of Kirigakure who retained an acute memory of Shisui's chakra colour, as well as the Uchiha's ability to control others with his Mangekyō Sharingan's ability.**

**As the Uchiha continued to grow angrier and more violent from the distrust of the village due to the suspicion of their involvement from the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Shisui approached Hiruzen Sarutobi revealing the truth to the Third Hokage. Trusting Shisui, seeing as he is Kagami Uchiha's descendant, Hiruzen allowed the Uchiha to spy on his clan for the village. Shisui was perplexed that the clan would not deter from the coup d'état that they were planning and soon became greatly concerned with the consequences that would follow their actions. Ultimately, it was decided that Shisui would use his Kotoamatsukami on Fugaku Uchiha to free the Uchiha leader from Madara Uchiha's and Danzo Shimura's influence subtly end the coup d'état plan. Later, as Shisui prepared to make his move, Danzō Shimura, believing that simply manipulating the Uchiha's leader wouldn't end the conflict, chose to take Shisui's eyes for himself in the desire to protect the village in his own way." Said the narrator.**

"Protect the village in his own way my foot. The greedy man probably just wants the Uchiha's eyes for his own power." Scowled Jiraya

**"Kotoamatsukami being a dōjutsu that casts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu on the target. The technique allows the user to enter their opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. As a testament to its power it is strong enough to negate the control of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique. If transplanted into a non-Uchiha, this dōjutsu would require around a decade before it can use this technique again. Noted as Shisui Uchiha's ultimate technique, this caused it to become very coveted by Danzō Shimura." Said the ****Narrator.**

"What type of technique is Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation? I have never heard of it before." Asked Kakkashi while raising an eyebrow.

"Allow me to explain." Said Jiraya as Kakkashi as well as the others in the room to lean in just a bit to listen to Jiraya's explanation.

"According to what Sarutobi Sensei told me about this technique, The Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation is a forbidden technique where, using a living person as a vessel, a deceased person's soul can be called back to the world of the living and bound to it. The vessel will then take on the form that person had in life, thereby reincarnating them to do their summoner's bidding.

Created by our village's second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, this technique was intended for the dead to be reincarnated into soldiers able to clear a battlefield with devastating and under any other circumstance suicidal attacks. Some time after its creation, however, Tobirama labelled it a kinjutsu and sealed it away. To perform this technique, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to reincarnate. That this basically amounts to grave-robbing, although blood stains or organs salvaged after the target's death also work. The soul of the intended reincarnated must also reside in the Pure Land. For example, those whose souls have been consumed by the Death God cannot be reincarnated.

However, if it is a case where the souls are freed from inside the Shinigami, then a user of this technique is free to reincarnate them once again. Although it is very unlikely for someone to pull off a feat such as freeing the souls from the Shinigami's stomach I wouldn't put it past some people such as Orochimaru. Next, a living sacrifice is required for the soul of the reincarnated to use as a vessel. Once all prerequisites for the technique have been met, the acquired DNA of the person is smeared on a special scroll and once the scroll is activated, the remains spread out in the form of a special seal with the living sacrifice in the center. Then dust and ash encase the sacrifice's body, giving them the same appearance that the reincarnated had at the time of their death.

The person is then reincarnated and the end product is usually stored in a casket until summoned by the user. The user can theoretically reincarnate a limitless number of people in this way, so long as they have enough sacrifices, chakra and DNA to perform the technique. Despite this, this technique also has limitations, such as the individual having limitations that inhibited them in life and depending on the summoner's mastery of the technique, the reincarnated individuals might not be brought back with the full power they had in life. However, reincarnating an individual with full power provides a potential risk to the user as the reincarnated can resist the restraining properties before they can have a talisman implanted into their brains."Explained Jiraya

**"While Shisui effortlessly subdued Danzō at first, the ruthless elder caught Shisui off guard by using the forbidden Izanagi with another Sharingan already in his possession to break free and steal Shisui's right eye. As Danzō and his men surrounded Shisui to take the left eye, Shisui managed to escape. Fearing that Danzō was right in Shisui's inability to stop the Uchiha's revolt and that the elder would continue to pursue his left eye as well, Shisui entrusted it to Itachi, telling him to protect both the village and the Uchiha name. In order to prevent conflict from arising over his eyes within the clan, Shisui wrote a suicide note and made it appear as though he had crushed his eyes when jumping off a cliff into the Naka River to kill himself.**

**Shisui knew that The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened through the trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user. Shisui knew that to obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die would not activate it and thus Shisui was also hoping to use his death to awaken Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Itachi was Shisui's best friend; in fact, Itachi thought of him as a brother. Shisui taught Itachi that "self-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow…" was the true mark of a shinobi. Shisui was also very devoted to the Uchiha clan. It is because of this devotion that the police did not believe he could have committed suicide.**

**Although Shisui was devoted to his clan, he was even more devoted to the well being of his village, a trait his own clan is apparently ignorant of. His devotion to his village was so strong that he never fell victim to the Curse of Hatred when awakening his Sharingan or even his Mangekyō Sharingan. He even went as far as to attempt to put his clan under a genjutsu in order to stop their coup d'état which would lead to civil war. However, this failed when Danzō stole his right eye. Knowing Danzō's power hungry personality would eventually lead him to steal his left eye as well, he resolved to prevent Danzō from stealing it to prevent him from gaining too much power. With this in mind, he entrusted his left eye to Itachi and told him to protect the village and was able to die with a smile knowing the village would be in good hands despite all he had been through prior to his death.**

**Shisui even went as far as to erase his own existence to prevent his corpse from falling into the wrong hands in fear of being brought back using the Summoning : Impure World Reincarnation Technique and prevent him from being reincarnated and being forced to fight his own village. According to Itachi, Shisui Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki hold similar ideals and goals.**

**Shisui Uchiha was a kind and gentle person by nature. He didn't enjoy killing people and prefers to use non-lethal methods whenever possible. His usage of a genjutsu to scare off a Kiri squad during a mission when it was very much possible he could have killed the entire squad with ease was further proof of his gentle nature. Shisui also used a genjutsu on Danzō, which would disappear shortly, instead of killing him when the latter tried to steal his eyes. However due to Shisui's death the power and resolve of the Uchiha clan was severely weakened. So the Uchiha clan had to put their plans for a civil war on hold. Then fate decided to end the problem once and for all. One day when Itachi Uchiha was sent on a mission outside the village, Madara Uchiha took the opportunity to slaughter and exact revenge upon the clan that had betrayed him all those years ago, sparring only Itachi's family feeling that he may be able to use them for his own purposes in the distant future. "Said the Narrator.**

"Now that's a true Uchiha. Shisui Uchiha, he makes me so proud." Sobbed Obito.

"That boy, he too good for his own sake. The Hidden Leaf Village needs more shinobi like him."Sighed Jiraya.

"That Madara on the other hand is a complete monster. How is he still alive anyway? As far as I remember, grandpa told me he killed Madara in their confrontation in their fight in The Valley of The End all those years ago." Scowled Tsunade as a vein appeared on her forehead.

"It doesn't matter, we will stop him and we will make sure to end the Uchiha clan's plans for a civil war as well." Said Minato giving everyone present in the room a reassuring look.

**After a few minutes, Naruto shook off his trip down memory lane and quickly hurried at top speed as he in no way whatsoever wanted to be late, today of all days as well. Naruto entered his classroom. It was large and had a high ceiling, based on a theory that larger classrooms lead to expansive education, expanding even to the blackboard itself. In front of the blackboard was a podium, situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where the teacher could view everyone at once. Naruto made his way to his assigned seat and waited for the proctor of the graduation test to enter. On Naruto's right was a fair-skinned boy and the tallest member of his class. He had dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. He was sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.**

**Seated on Naruto's right was a boy that had spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan. He had a more robust physique. wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, wore small hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. **

**Seated behind Naruto was a boy who had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt and blue sandals. **

**Naruto took a slight glance at the clan heads seated near him and a thought popped into his head. "Alright it's time to show them that you don't need to be part of a prestigious clan to be a successful ninja. Time to show them the results of my all my hard work. Believe it. I can't wait to see the faces of the other academy students when they see my shadow clone jutsu." Thought Naruto as a small but clearly visible smirk graced his face.**

"Yeah we can't wait to see their faces too." Said the gang from Konoha in perfect sync.

"Oh I wish I had my camera." Sighed a slightly disappointed Kushina.

**While waiting for the proctor to arrive Naruto started to remember about his time in the academy. **

**Naruto remembered how he eventually became the student of Iruka Umino and met his class mate Sasuke Uchiha. One fine day the two were paired to spar against each other. Though excited at the chance to achieve popularity by beating Sasuke, Naruto was easily beaten by the Uchiha who the students dubbed "The Next Itachi." due to his incredible progress and talent. By looking at Sasuke's eyes, Naruto realised that they were filled with hatred, even though it wasn't directed at him. When Iruka told them to make the reconciliation seal, they both refused. Since then, Naruto came to see Sasuke as a rival and intended to beat him at any chance he got. When Naruto found out that Sasuke also had a hard life, he was secretly happy for not being the only one who had it rough and wanted to talk to him and help him out, but couldn't because of his jealousy toward Sasuke's skills. Still, Naruto wished that someday, Sasuke would acknowledge him as an equal.**

**Naruto also remembered the time he pulled a prank on a group of boys for not being invited to their "test of courage", he refused to return to the Academy after being glared at by Iruka with the same resentful stare everyone else gave him. Later, Naruto was tricked by the boys' leader, Hibachi, to get himself killed by enemy ninja in the hills. Learning of this, Kakkashi Hatake and Iruka Umino ended up saving Naruto from a trio of Takigakure kunoichi before Kakashi Hatake dispatched their pursuers. Soon after, Naruto began attending class again at the time that Iruka, who now acted as a surrogate brother to keep the boy in line, gave a lecture on the Will of Fire that inspired Naruto to become the next Hokage someday to achieve the acknowledgement he had strived for his entire life. Apart from Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Iruka Umino, Naruto also found a surrogate family with the owner of the Ichiraku ****Ramen stall**, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame to some extent.

"Aww Kakkasi, you really came through. I thank you for saving my son." Thanked Kushina

Kakkashi waved it off as he got a sinking feeling that he may need all the credit he could get. He didn't know why but he felt like this was the calm before the storm. He felt like he was going to do somethings that were really stupid later on and he may not get out of it alive.

**Naruto was snapped out of his train of thought as the two proctors entered the room.**

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Alright and so ends another chapter of The Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki, The Child of Prophecy. And yes this chapter was mostly on the history of Shisui Uchiha and the a slightly different version of the Uchiha clan massacre all those years ago. As I finished the last chapter, I thought about what a big difference it would make if Shisui was there to help Naruto and Sasuke develop their skills in their earlier days. As most of you should be able to tell by now, I intend to have Shisui Uchiha survive this time. When the gang from Konoha return to their present timeline or as most people would call it, the main timeline. And another thing, yes I know most of you are wondering why I didn't put in the graduation test into this chapter. Well when I was writing this chapter, it turmed out to be about 9000 words long so I decided to break it into 2 separate parts as I personally feel that a good chapter length for this story will be int the region of 4000- 5000 words per chapter. I promise that you will see the events that unfold during the graduation exam at the academy next chapter. So stay tuned you guys

Please review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Also you guys can give me some ideas on the future events of the story.

* * *

Also guys final exams are drawing even closer and the exam itself lasts for an entire month, so I might not be able to update so often but don't worry I will not abandon the story.

See you guys next chapter.


	5. Story Notice

Alright guys here is a notice about what is going to happen to this Naruto fanfic after this. I am going to inform you all that I am going to discontinue this fic. It is unfortunate but I will tell you guys why I did this.

Reason : When I write a story I want to see viewers enjoy reading what I write. As of today this story only has 2008 views, which in my opinion is downright disappointing. This has led me to believe that you guys don't like this fic at all or not that much at least. The last chapter I posted only got 233 views. I want to clarify something to you guys. I am not discontinuing this story due to lack of ideas or interest but rather due to the response I got from the viewers.

I know that some of you posted supportive and nice reviews and I sincerely thank you all for that. I may be discontinuing this story however I am planning on starting a new one. We have 2 choices it can either be :

A) A Minato and Kushina alive fanfiction

OR

B) A Naruto runs away to Kumo a.k.a The Hidden Cloud Village fanfiction

You guys can let me know which one you guys prefer via a review or PM. I will write the fic that the majority of you guys want. I will leave this up till I get 10 responses.

That is it for now. See you all next time.


End file.
